Keeping Promises
by KiNeKa-chans
Summary: Naruto promised to marry the vampire when he became of age to prove that both races can live together with one another...said vampire is just keeping the promise...boyXboy no like no read SasuNaru one-sided ShikaKiba and NejiNaru other sides too...
1. Prologue

Kass: NO we are not throwing Losing Touch away!!!  
Kisa: this story just came out of nowhere and we just **had** to write(type) it!!!  
Kass: so before some of you start whining about us discontinuing that story…SHUT UP!!!  
Kisa: We don't own the show 'Naruto'…Misashi Kishimoto owns that but…  
Kass: Sasuke owns the character Naruto…anyways…  
Kisa: OFF TO THE PROLOGUE!!!!!

**Prologue**

The little blonde cries out for help one more time. He should have never disobeyed his father and play in the woods. He should have never tried balancing on that log with the slippery green moss all over it. He should have never went so deep into the woods that no one could hear him scream…at least he thought no one.

A man wearing a black coat in the day of June walked out from the shadows with a hungry smirk. He had onyx eyes that seemed to shin a little in the sun light, the same for his hair except it had a blue tint to it. The flesh covering his body was a pale moon color. "Is something wrong, little girl?"

The **boy** glared up at the man, even though his ankle hurt. "I'm a boy not a girl," the child hissed. "And my ankle hurts."

The man chuckled and kneeled next to the eight year old. He examined the small ankle and put a little pressure on it which earned him a hiss and a whine from the boy. Sighing the man said, "Looks like you sprained your ankle when you slid off the log."

Now how was he suppose to get home? And how was he going to explain it to his father if he even found away home? Oh how mad his father would be…

The blonde was knocked out of his whining in his mind when he felt himself being lifted up onto someone's back. He looked over the dark shoulders and saw that he was on the man's back. "Um mister, wh-what are you doing?"

The man chuckled. "Obviously I'm going to take you home…" the blonde could have sworn he heard the man say "Dobe" under his breath but decided to rub it off as he started walking.

"So I'm going to your house?" the earned his another laugh from the man who said nothing afterwards.

"You younger humans are so innocent it's funny," the man said.

"'Younger humans'?" the blonde repeated. "Hey, mister are you a vampire? Or a demon?"

The man turned his head to the side to look at the boy on his back. That hungry smirk from before was back. "And what if I was? What would a small frail human like you do to a strong powerful vampire like me?"

The small blonde started bouncing. "That's so cool! I've never seen a vampire up close! My dad said that they are bad creatures but I think they're awesome!"

The smirk on the mans face grew. "Would you like to become one?"

The boy shook his head 'no'. the man carrying him frowned. "I want to stay human so I can prove to people that humans and vampires plus demons can live together!"

"Oh, and how to plan on proving it? All three pf the species have been at war for over a hundred years. The vampire race and demon clans are just becoming acquainted. Heck even the demon clans and humans are barley making friends. What makes you think a small thing like you could stop them?"

The boy tapped his lip with his index finger in thought. "I know!" he cheered. "I'll marry a vampire and stay human!" Instead of a chuckle, the boy received a full blown laugh. "What's so funny" the blonde asked so innocently.

"You really think a vampire would be able to resist turning you or sucking you dry?" the raven haired vampire noticed he stopped and continued walking. "We have thirst that could drive someone crazy, whether it be human or animal we will feed upon it to rid the hunger."

"We eat animals and yet we can befriend them. So why cant humans and vampires befriend one another?" the small boy sure did have an interesting look on life, the vampire had to give him that. Maybe, just maybe, this little blonde can stop all the killing of all three races.

When the vampire came to a sudden stop, the boy on his back looked around. They were on the outskirts of the woods. He could see the house that he and his father lived in. "I thought we were going to your house?"

"No," the vampire said calmly. "Not any more." the blonde gave him a puzzled look so the older man explained. "I was intended to drink from you, but I guess you could say I change my mind thanks to you." the blonde flashed him a big smile.

"You know what mister, when I get older I want to marry you!" the ignorance of a child.

The vampire smiled half heartedly at him. "Are you sure your father would mind you marrying a vampire? After all he is a well known hunter."

The blonde human frowned. "So…when I become of age I can marry who ever I want."

The brunette put the blonde down and stood up. "Alright then, once you are of age I will return and make you mine, okay?" the boy flashed him that big smile. The vampire ruffled his hair. "I best be going, now." before the human boy could protest, the vampire was gone.

Kass: And it's done!!!  
Kisa: YAY!!!! o  
Kass: Oh gods...oh...if you're wondering why we ended it so quick it's because we hate first chapter or prologues or whatever...  
Kisa: that we do...  
Kass: and if you dont like it you cant just-  
Kisa: KASS!!!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH A THING!!!!  
Kass: Whatever...  
Kisa: plz review...


	2. Chapter 1

Kisa: YAY our first vamp fic was a goodie!!!  
Kass: sigh why do I put up with you?  
Kisa: Because you love me…  
Kass: Whatever makes you sleep at night  
Kisa: HEY!! Meanie head…  
Kass: Whatever…  
Kisa: TIME FOR CHAPTER ONE!!!

**Pairings: SasuNaru, one-sided NejiNaru, one-sided ShikaKiba and maybe a few others but we're not sure…**

**I Don't Remember You**

Sixteen year old Naruto and Kiba slump in their spot on the couch. Their fathers along with Shikamaru's father left to go hunting demons and/or vampires. The duo didn't think it was right how they are almost seventeen, the age you need be to become an official hunted, and yet their fathers refused to take them along, even to watch and learn.

"I cant believe this crap!" Kiba whined. "We're almost seventeen and they treat us like we're two year olds!"

"That's because you act like one," Naruto joked. Kiba punched him in the arm.

"Actually two year olds act more mature then the two of you put together," Shikamaru said. The duo on the couch threw a pillow at the boy on the floor. Shikamaru just used the pillows as they were meant to be used…to sleep on. "And to put on that matter, you have to be exactly seventeen, no matter what."

"Man I cant wait till I'm seventeen," Naruto said. Only three more months and he'd finally be old enough to hunt. Then he remembered something. "Wait, Neji's been hunting since he was like ten…"

"That's because Neji's in an advance level unlike us," Shikamaru said. "He comes from a family of hunters so it's only natural that he learns at a much earlier age unlike us."

Kiba added his two cents. "That bastard was born to hunt."

"Neji's not a bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto if I didn't know better I'd say you liked Neji," Kiba laughed.

The blonde boy blushed. Kiba stopped laughing in realization. After about a second of awkward silence, Kiba busted out laughing while Shikamaru tried muffling his laughter.

"Shut up!!" Naruto growled.

"Come on, Naruto it's funny," Kiba said. "I mean, I'm not really surprised that you like him, he is after all the best guy in the town, maybe even world."

Naruto had that defensive look that said "Back off or you're dead". Kiba took notice of the glare. "Hold it man, I'm not saying I would go after him. I told you who I like, remember?" Kiba defended.

The lazy bum on the floor felt two sets of eyes watching him. When the bum turned around, he saw Kiba looked away at the same time blushing and Naruto snickering. Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome" under his breath before going back to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later**

Naruto was lying upside down on his couch as he flipped through the TV stations. Kiba and Shikamaru left once their moms called and demanded that they go home for dinner. Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous of the two. His mother was never around because well, she died giving birth to him. It's always been him and his dad but mostly him since his dad was always hunting with other people. That's how he met Kiba and Shikamaru. Their dad's go vampire hunting together a lot. Naruto believes that fate brought him and Neji Hyuuga to meet.

Naruto was about twelve when Neji was sent by his uncle to retrieve Naruto's father for a very important meeting. But Arashi didn't want to leave Naruto by himself, he asked Neji to stay with him. Naruto sent his father thousands of unspoken thanks. And since Neji wasn't allowed into the meeting, he accepted the offer. The two boys got to talking and with each sentence, Naruto was falling more and more in love with the Hyuuga. He felt really down when Neji had to leave but then the happiness came back when he started showing up more and more. They became really good friends over the years but Naruto wished they could be closer.

_Knock! Knock!_

The blonde looked over his couch at the door. Then he looked at the clock on the wall then back to the door. Who would be knocking at one o'clock in the morning?

_Knock! Knock!_

As Naruto walked closer and closer to the door, the knocking got louder and louder with each step. A cold chill ran through his entire body. Something just wasn't right, he could feel it.

The blonde turned the knob and opened the door slowly. He gasped at the handsome figure in front of him.

The man must really love black because everything on him was black. He had on a long black coat, hands in the pocket, even his hair and eyes were black. His skin looked soft and pale with the black against him. And that smirk on his face just complemented his features making him almost irresistible.

"C-can I help you?" the blonde stumbled.

The smirk on the mans face widened. "Of course you can."

Kass: And it's over!!  
Kisa: WHAT?!? But it just got good!!!  
Kass: Exactly  
Kisa: You're so mean  
Kass: I fail to see your point  
Kisa: Meanie head  
Kass: Whatever…just review people or else…  
Kisa: I'll sit on you!!!  
Kass: o.O that is the gayest threat I've ever heard  
Kisa: So…  
Kass: Whatever…just review people


	3. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!!!!  
THIS IS REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!** Not really but read it anyways!!! Okay first things first, I know that we shouldn't have ended it right when Sasuke-kun shows up but…we couldn't help it; we (Kass) just wanted to BOOM end it.

Oh and one more thing!! I, the lovable sweet Kisa, am taking over this chapter because…

1) Kass is sick in bed because she thought she would be fine playing football in the mud and rain with a bunch of boys…and she says I'm stupid…

2) Neko-kun is busy studying for her exams and stuff like that and wont have time or the mind to help out…

So I hope I do a really good job!!! Now then enough of my life story…ON WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!!!

**(blablabla)** - if you see something like this then I'm speaking to the story or you I don't know whichever…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2**

The young blonde just couldn't believe his eyes. A man that was drop dead gorgeous was standing at his door asking _him_ for help. If this was a dream it was a very good dream.

Of course it was a dream. It had to have been. No man as hot as this one would ever come knocking on Naruto's door asking for help. Surely this handsome figure must have the wrong house or the wrong person or something.

Or maybe he does have the right house and he's a sick twist rapist coming to kidnap the poor defenseless sixteen year old boy. Or he's some deranged monster coming to kill him and do some kind of weird freaky thing to his dead body. **(Dear god Naruto!! Where are you getting those thoughts from? Oh me hahaha XD)**

Naruto was brought back to reality when he heard someone chuckle. The raven haired man was still smirking at him as if he were some kind of…_food._ **(Creepy) **The blonde felt shivers go down his spine.

"So tell me Naru-chan, have you told your father of our plan?" Naruto would have melted into the floor if he hadn't heard the words '_our_ plan'. What did he mean by that? The blonde had just met, technically seen, him just now. How could the two have made _plans_ when they never met? "Oh but we have Naru-chan. don't you remember?" okay that was freaky it was almost as if the guy could read his mind. "I can my little dobe."

A light blush ran across the younger boy's face. How could the man be able to read thoughts? The only way that he could would be if the man were a "vampire" Naruto whispered with wide eyes. Said vampire just smirked at him. **(Do something besides smirk you stupid vampire!!)** Naruto took a few steps away from the vampire before he tried slamming the door. Key word: tried.

Before the door came close into shutting the vampire stopped it with one hand and pushed it open all the way. The poor blonde was scared and curious as to how a vampire was able to get in. he thought they had to receive permission from the owner of the house hold? _Naruto, there are some vampires who are stranger than most and are able to enter as if they were human, so it's wise to check and see who it is before you answer the door._ Great, now his father's words decided to repeat themselves. Stupid memory.

With each step Naruto took back the vampire would step towards him. The human boy could just feel the vampire drinking up the sight of him in his button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up and shorts that hung loosely at his waist revealing some of his orange boxers. **(oh wow I was totally shock that they were orange.) **As Naruto continued to back away watching the vampire in front of him, he failed to realize the couch behind him until it was too late.

The vampire on the other hand, didn't fail to take advantage of the situation and pounced on top of the human as he fell onto the couch. He had one leg on each side of the human's waist and pinned his hands above his head as he stared deep into the oceanic eyes of his soon-to-be lover. Naruto just stared back in surprise in the deep black orbs above his eyes.

"Naru-chan, I'm hurt. Surely you at least remember what you promised me all those years ago?" there was a fake frown on the vampire's face. Then he moved to the boy's ear. "I certainly remember you agreeing to let me take you," the vampire whispered in Naruto's ear causing it to turn red.

"W-who are you?" Naruto managed to say. His face was beat red. Millions of things were wondering around in his head. Just ask the vampire, he was hearing every bit of it.

"My name is Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. And don't worry my love I am not going to hurt you." with that said, the vampire began nibbling on the blonde's tan neck but luckily for Naruto Sasuke didn't have his fangs out and he hoped it to stay that way.

Sasuke removed one of his hands from the boy's wrist to have the other hand pin Naruto's hands together. The free hand began to wonder around the human body. Naruto gasped at the feeling of a cold hand touching his bare chest. He began to struggle as the hand rested at his waistline with the older man on top of him thumbing his boxers.

To say Sasuke was becoming aroused by the blonde's action which caused their hips to rub against one another would have been an understatement. If the Naruto didn't stop soon then the vampire will have no choice but to take him right then and there. "Naru-chan stop it right now!" the vampire yelled. "Stop it before I do something you'll regret!"

But the arrogant boy didn't listen o he kept thrashing to get free from the vampire's grip. He didn't see fit to stop until he heard the low growl coming from above him. Naruto looked up to see the once black eyes were a lustful red color. A hungry smirk was planted on the older male's face. Naruto had never seen such hungry in someone's eyes before.

"I warned you, my love. Now I have no choice but to take you right here." Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately and possessively on the lips before kissing along his jaw line to his neck. Then down his exposed chest while the hand Naruto forgot about along time ago was undoing his zipper.

"S-st-stop…ahh…" Naruto couldn't deny it. Sasuke's touches were so…wanted. He wanted the vampire to touch him like that. To kiss him like that. He wanted the vampire in him.

"If that's what you want, Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered in the boy's ear. But before he could even begin to pull the boy's pants down there was a loud boom was heard.

The vampire looked behind him to see angry white eyes glaring right back at him. Naruto sat up just enough to see who his savior was. Standing in the door way was a man just a year or two older than Naruto with long dark brown hair tied up by a ribbon. Naruto could feel the anger radiating off of the male.

"Get away from him now you foul beast," Neji growled.

Sasuke sat up still on top of the small human. "Go away, Hyuuga. I have no time to deal with you I must tend to what is mine." the two continued to glare daggers at one another.

The two were very acquainted with one another after all the Hyuuga clan was the best vampire hunters known and the Uchiha clan is the strongest vampiric clan. They've encounter may a few hundred times, all times in battle but now…Now the Uchiha was attacking someone close to him and Neji refuses to loose another person to a vampire.

"I'll tell you one more time," Neji started as he pulled out his crossbow aiming the point of the arrow directly at the vampire. "Get the hell away from Naruto."

Sasuke didn't even bother to move. He has all rights to be near his blonde. Plus, he, Sasuke Uchiha, didn't have to listen to the Hyuuga nor would he ever. "Buzz of you damn Hyuuga." The vampire had no desire to get off of the human under him. Only when the arrow that held the scent of purity did the vampire move.

Naruto sat up to see that Neji had fired his arrow and now the vampire was standing next to the blonde human. The two older males in the room continued to glare at one another. A low growl was heard from the vampire while the human loaded up another arrow without looking away from the demon. Once it was loaded Neji pointed the weapon at Sasuke. "You have two options, Uchiha. Leave right now or I kill you right here and now."

Sasuke frowned at this. Like hell that damn Hyuuga could kill him! And who does he think he is ordering him around? Black eyes moved to meet with the frighten blue orbs. Maybe he should leave…for now anyways. But instead of just flat out leaving, the vampire gave his lover-to-be a soft kiss on the lips before vanishing in time to miss the arrow.

Neji glared even more at the spot the vampire was standing at only a second ago before going to his friend's side. "Naruto, are you alright?" said blonde just stared blankly at the other male. "Did that bastard hurt you?" still no answer. "NARUTO!!!" the blonde finally awake from his daze.

He blushed heavily when he saw Neji was so close he could kiss him. "N-Neji, wh-what happened? Where'd Sasuke go? And what the hell did he want from me?" Neji sighed. It was a good thing Naruto was alright. The vampire hunter frowned when he saw examined the blonde's neck.

It was strange really. Usually a vampire would dig its fangs into its prey but there was no puncture wounds on the blonde only small bite marks a person would give to their lover to mark them theirs. Neji's eyes widened. There was no way the vampire was thinking of…No it couldn't be! Vampires feed of humans not fall for them. Either way, it would be in best interest to keep the vampire as far away from Naruto as possible. No one wants another repeat going on among the Uzumaki clan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I just have to say one thing….longest chapter ever!!! I should be proud of myself. I actually managed to write a longer chapter than I usually do YAY for me!!!!!

Please review so I can know if I'm doing good or bad on this story!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the lazy Neko or 'Neko-kun' as that annoying little-…anyways…Kisa is off doing some random crap she does and Kass is trying not to kill her new cellphone, leaving me to update this story

I'm sure that some of you are wondering about the whole 'repeat in the Uzumaki clan' thing…well you see, you have to read this chapter to know what happened…

**(Blabla I don't care)** this means I, Neko, am talking…so just ignore it if you see it because all it is, is my two cents in the story while it's going on……

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to all those who helped me through my writer's block and gave me some ideas!! Thanks to: Oreo13, HorseRain, Primaaryet, and Superlovba……oh and Kenata I had already planed that but thanks anyways for trying

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sat on his bed. He couldn't believe that his father acted like that when Neji told him about the vampire incident. The man was so pissed off that he put talismans all over the house to make sure the vampire couldn't get back in and ordered that Naruto couldn't leave the house unless he said the blonde could or if someone was with him. Naruto hated the idea of someone always being there with him so he chose to stay inside today.

The blonde looked out his window. His blue eyes widened when they met black ones. Okay, this is creepy. Not only is the vampire watching him but he's watching him with eyes of admiration. It was freaking the blonde out. He was starting to wonder if he was going to have a vampire stalker. God doesn't even know how that would turn out.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't help but watch the blonde. He had watched after all these years, and still that feeling never faded. If only the human boy could remember, then maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to have him. Well maybe not as much as it is now. After all, everyone knows what the Uzumaki clan did the last time something like this happened. The vampire frowned at remembering what an 'acquaintance' as you call it, told him. He couldn't believe that the Uzumaki family hated other kinds _that_ much! Not even the Hyuuga clan hates demon/human or even vampire/human relationships so much they would kill their own just so a child wasn't born from the two.

Sure if his family found out that he was to marry a human and keep him as a human, they would hate and despise him. Heck, they may even disown him from the clan. But they would never kill him and his lover! Although if he were to be with a demon, then yeah they would kill him or he might just kill himself before they even find out. **(god what the demons do to you?)** To say the Uchiha clan hated or even loathed demons was a total understatement. The demon rulers and some of the Uchiha elders were trying to end the feud between the two. But in order to do such a thing, a child must be born of both vampire and demon blood. Plus a member of the Uchiha clan had to, even if forced, befriend him. And unfortunately, Sasuke was that kid.

It's not like Sasuke hated the boy. It was more like he loathed the bastard for more than just the fact that he was a half-breed. It was for the fact that the half-breed had an **evil** sense of humor. When the vampire was little, had would twitch and freak out any time someone even said the half-breed's name. But when he got around the age of eight to ten in vampire years, **(that's like one hundred in human years)** he too developed that evil sense of humor. So the two would see who they can scare the most. Though the Uchiha would never call him friend, the two sure did act like it.

The Uchiha vampire came out of his thoughts when he noticed the older Uzumaki walk out of the house. That recognizable smirk appeared on said vampire's lips. There was no doubt in his mind where Arashi was going. And with the vampire hunter gone and only the younger blonde in the house that would mean no interference. Looks like fate was smiling down on the vampire this time.

* * *

Arashi loved his family. He had always loved them. But for the pass sixteen years he was starting to loath his clan and their actions toward certain things. Like the one involving a member of the clan and some damn demon, or the time when another member was starting to befriend a vampire/demon and now the one involving Naruto and that damn Uchiha!

**Flashback**

_Arashi slammed his hand on the table. He was above all pissed off. It wasn't just the fact that a vampire, an Uchiha vampire, is after his son. No, what really pissed him off was that every member of the Uzumaki that was attending this meeting kept telling him to calm down. "How can I calm down if that vampire is trying to make my son his mate?!"_

"_Nephew," an older man corrected. Arashi growled at his great-uncle. That just added to the listen of what's pissing him off. The blonde hated it when someone would say Naruto is not his son but his nephew. The boy had grown to know him as dad and call him dad, Arashi raised the boy, therefore Naruto Uzumaki was __**his**__ son. "Arashi, the only reason you chose to take care of young Naruto was because he looked more like his mother than you liked her." said man clenched his fist and held his head down. Talking about Yuki was a personal subject for Arashi. He loved his twin sister. She was the reason why he wanted to become a hunter, so he can protect her like a big brother should. Of course he was only older by two minutes but still. He was the oldest and it was his job to protect his sister. Too bad he couldn't protect her from her heart._

_Arashi shook his head a little. He didn't want to dwell on the past more than he has to. "So what do you suppose we do about the vampire?" Arashi asked somewhat calmly. Everyone was silent. There was only three choices they can choose from. _

_One: kill the vampire, but if they did that for a reason they Uchiha clan didn't see fit, then the Uchihas would attack them for killing their own. So that plan was shot down._

_Two: lock Naruto up and away from everyone. However they couldn't do that to Naruto because staying inside and being by himself all the time would drive the boy insane. That plan was certainly out of the question._

_Three: keep Naruto on a 24/7 watch and make sure the vampire doesn't come anywhere near the boy. That was a reasonable plan. It maybe a little difficult since the vampire they're trying to keep away is an Uchiha._

"_So it has been decided. Naruto Uzumaki will be on a 24 hour watch," an elder stated. Nods went around the table. _

**Flashback Over**

Arashi, growled at the memory. He knew it would be a bad idea to give the boy no privacy. To be totally honest Arashi really didn't see any problem with the boy being with the vampire, as long as the vampire kept him as a human then what could be so bad? It's not like a child could be born of the two. Naruto and Sasuke were both boys!! Reproducing is impossible, though he was sure that wouldn't stop the vampire from trying. Arashi growled even more at the thought. It was his son for crying out loud!! Okay nephew but still his son!! He be damned if he let anyone touch his child in such a manner. Too bad Arashi really didn't have a say in such a thing.

* * *

Naruto was snoring lightly on his bed. He had fallen asleep a few minutes after Arashi left. The blonde didn't think the vampire that was standing in the far distance on a tree branch would be able to get in with all the talismans around the outside of the house. Too bad they underestimated the Uchiha.

Sasuke wasn't stupid at all. He was a known genius after all. That's why he had sprayed water on the talismans smudging the black ink on them. He always wondered why no one ever thought about that. It was totally simple. If the black ink is smudged then the talisman doesn't work. How simple is that? Guess some people are just slow.

Pale fingers ran lightly over blonde locks. Then they decided to brush over the three lines on tan skin. The Uchiha had always wondered about the whisker like marks but could care less since it just made the boy more cute looking, almost like a fox. Sasuke chuckled to himself and kissed the blonde's forehead. He couldn't believe how much the boy had grown since their first encounter.

**Flashback**

Sasuke's POV

_Walking alone in the forest was absolutely boring. But not as boring AND annoying as hearing my parents nag on me about getting a mate. I'm was only seventeen for god's sake!! _**(for all those who cant do math, he's like 170 in human years okay)**_ Besides, I'll find a mate when I find one and right now, not a single being I've seen has caught my interest beyond the drinking level. Speaking of drinking…there sitting on the floor rubbing onto his sprained ankle, was a little blonde kid. At first glance, the child looked to be a girl but I soon find out that 'she' was a he._

_I couldn't help but chuckle at the face the boy made. It was kind of cute. Wait a minute!! Did I just say a prey was cute?! No oh course I didn't mean it like that! I meant that for a prey he was kind of cute, that's it nothing else! To prove that this kid means nothing to me, I'm going to treat him like any other prey and take him home and drink him there, that way in case he screams no one would hear him._

_The boy didn't seem frighten at all when I told him I was taking him home. In fact, the boy wasn't even frightened when he found out I was a vampire. Such a strange human child. He was so excited in hearing this but when I offered to turn him into one he declined. Ha as if I'd ever turn this small brat into a vampire. He would just annoy me for all eternity. "I want to stay human so I can prove to people that humans and vampires plus demons can live together!"_

_What in gods name is this kid on? "Oh, and how to plan on proving it? All three of the species have been at war for over a hundred years. The vampire race and demon clans are just becoming acquainted. Heck even the demon clans and humans are barley making friends. What makes you think a small thing like you could stop them?" I knew the boy wouldn't be able to come up with something to counteract what I had said. Oh how wrong I was._

"_I'll marry a vampire and stay human!" he actually said something that counteracted me. But I can do the same._

"_You really think a vampire would be able to resist turning you or sucking you dry?" I didn't realize I had stopped walking so I continued. "We have thirst that could drive someone crazy, whether it be human or animal we will feed upon it to rid the hunger." _

"_We eat animals and yet we can befriend them. So why cant humans and vampires befriend one another?" how can such a young human have such a outlook on life? Perhaps he could change the way humans and vampires interact. And perhaps I wont kill the boy after all._

"_You know what mister, when I get older I want to marry you!" the ignorant child cheered when I told him I wasn't going to drink from him. I knew that the boy was from the Uzumaki clan and they didn't really like my kind. But the child didn't seem to care. So I agreed to marry to boy when he became of age. All I had to do was wait eight years._

**Flashback Over**

Sasuke had waited those long eight years. Everyday he would come to see how his blonde was doing. Sure he was a bit jealous of how Naruto acted when that damn Hyuuga Neji was around but Sasuke knew that Naruto would never break the promise he made to him all those years ago. Gently, Sasuke picked up the sleeping blonde. Everything was going perfectly, that is until an angry older blonde burst through the door.

* * *

And there you have it…Sorry it took so long, Life kept getting in the way…you know for some reason I just reminded myself of Kakashi…-shudders- wonder if I should put that perv in here? Let us know if you want Kakashi in this story or not. Or if you want someone to be in here that we haven't mentioned.

Please review or we'll cry our little hearts out!!


End file.
